Comfort
by faultinstars
Summary: Blaine tries to be as much comfort to Kurt as he can after receiving his NYADA letter.


We're going to pretend that this is part of one of those drabble challenges going on over on Tumblr rather than me just being horrible at coming up with titles. Yes? Good. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Burt had called Blaine minutes after Kurt stormed into the house during what should be his lunch period on his second to last day of school. It was his first sign that something was wrong, and it wasn't something good, because Kurt never skipped school.

"He got his NYADA letter today," Burt explained. "He didn't get in."

Burt went on after that but Blaine didn't hear any of it. He couldn't believe it. He had been so sure that Kurt would be the one to get in.

Blaine rushes to the Hummel-Hudson house directly after school, not bothering to stop and talk to anyone like he usually does. He makes it there in record time, almost falling into Burt when he swings the door open.

Burt explains to him that Kurt hasn't left his room since he got home and that he doesn't want to talk to anyone. He hopes that Blaine can change that.

Blaine takes the steps two at a time and knocks softly on Kurt's door before speaking.

"Kurt, it's me."

He doesn't get a response, which is exactly what he expected. He leans his back against the door and begins to slowly slide down it until he's in a seated position, perfectly content to stay here until Kurt is ready to talk, see him, or whatever he needs.

After moments of science, Blaine hears Kurt clearing his throat, as if he's getting ready to say something. Blaine doesn't push him to talk, he just sits there, ready to listen if needed. When Kurt finally does say something, Blaine is surprised he heard it through the door. Kurt's voice is barley even a whisper.

"I didn't get in."

Blaine sighs, putting his head in his hands before resting his head against Kurt's door. He didn't think hearing those words come from Kurt's mouth would actually hurt him this much, but they did.

"I know and I'm so, _so_ sorry, Kurt. If anyone deserved it, it was you."

He's pretty sure Kurt scoffs at him on the other side of the door.

"Rachel deserved it, too."

Blaine knew what he was doing. He was putting himself down more, leading himself to believe that he didn't deserve it. That Rachel deserved it more than him because she was far more talented than him, because she had more extracurricular activities than him, and that she was just better at everything than him because she was Rachel Berry.

It killed Blaine to even think that Kurt was currently thinking like this. He didn't want that, he didn't ever want that. Because while Kurt was no Rachel Berry, he was something better, something more wonderful than his own imagination could ever come up with. He was Kurt Hummel.

"I'm not saying that she didn't, but you deserved it more. You killed your audition, Kurt, and you only had to have one of them. Even Carmen Tibideaux was impressed. You heard what she said, Kurt. You were absolutely perfect. NYADA is going to regret not having you."

It was quiet after that, minus the occasional sniffles that came from the other side of the door. Blaine wasn't going to pressure Kurt to talk about it right now, he knew that he would talk when he was ready and that he would be here, ready to listen when that time came.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"I'm still here."

"Please don't go."

Kurt's voice was broken, the words coming out almost in a sob. Blaine wanted nothing more than to barge into Kurt's room and take him up in his arms and never let him go. However, he wasn't ring to do that. He was going to respect Kurt's space, knowing that when Kurt needed him, he would let Blaine know.

"I'll never leave you. I'll stay out here as long as you need me to."

Blaine swore he could hear Kurt say 'thank you,' but he wasn't sure. He sat outside his bedroom door until Kurt finally opened it around seven o'clock that night. Blaine pulled him into an immediate hug, pulling back and cupping Kurt's cheeks, asking him what he could do for him while wiping away the tears that still lingered. Kurt said nothing, just placed a soft kiss against Blaine's cheek as he pulled him over to the bed.

Once Kurt was settled, his head resting on Blaine's left shoulder and his hand curled up in Blaine's t-shirt like if he let go Blaine would suddenly vanish.

"Just don't leave," Kurt finally answered.

Blaine placed a firm kiss against the top of Kurt's head.

"I would never."


End file.
